


It’s difficult having a vampire boyfriend

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: I need more with these two, M/M, Vampire!aloha, a little something i made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Relationships: Mask/Aloha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	It’s difficult having a vampire boyfriend

Mask found it rather difficult having a vampire boyfriend.

And that boyfriend being Aloha.

It was shocking knowing Aloha was a vampire, something he kept hidden from everyone for a long time.

It was annoying every time Aloha wanted to bite him ever since he decided to let him try the first time. 

Not to mention how much he smiled and laughed. Always wanted Mask to have a good time too.

But it’s not that bad either.

Aloha makes a good ice pack whenever Mask gets sick, something Mask is grateful for. Feeling the cool touch was pretty nice. Not to mention how much it helps.

Mask also thought their small little moments were good too. Even some of their..intense moments, Aloha was affectionate and loyal, something Mask never had with previous relationships.

As much as Mask believed he didn’t deserve Aloha, Aloha always told him otherwise. With the sweet kisses and and cool hugs, Aloha was honest with him. When it came to cooking together or baking. Watching a movie or playing, or rather help Aloha play, games. Aloha was always with him.

And he’s thankful for it.


End file.
